villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cell Jr.
The Cell Juniors (in Japanese: セル ジュニア, Seru Junia), also known as Cell Jr. in plural, and also called "Baby Cells" and "Mini Cells" (also spelled "Mini-Cells"), are the 7 offspring of the villain Cell in the Dragon Ball Z series. They look almost exactly like Perfect Cell, but are blue-skinned and smaller. They use the copied attacks of the Z Fighters. They all easily defeated the Z Fighters but were all destroyed by SS2 Gohan. Appearance Basically, in terms of appearance, the Cell Juniors are the same as Cell in his Perfect form, with the main differences being that they are both smaller and blue. They also do not have stingers on their backs as Cell does, which renders them unable to absorb other beings. They all have skills similar to that of Perfect Cell himself, but they have far less endurance and are not shown doing regeneration. However, their power more than makes up for their drawbacks against most opponents. Personality Similar to very young children, Cell Juniors are curious, playful and do not express any sense of remorse. They are obedient to Cell's orders and actively enjoy toying with their opponents, as well as drawing them in with taunts. Akin to Cell, they are very confident of their abilities in battle. When faced by a difficult opponent, however, they will resort to attack in numbers and use all of their genetically inherited techniques. They are normally eager to fight, but are prone to panic and fear if an enemy can withstand their combined might and, as a last resort, will try to escape desperately. Power Level The power levels of the Cell juniors is listed as 1,379,700 in Scouter Battle Kamehameha. Stronger red variations of them also appear in the game. Their power levels are listed as 46,655,274. Trivia *A slight error was made in the number of Cell Juniors that Gohan kills in the anime episode "Awakening". If one counts them in the episode, Toei had Gohan kill eight Cell Juniors, even though Cell only creates seven; this error is not present in the original manga or the Dragon Ball Z Kai redub. However, a possible explanation might be that one of the Cell Juniors used Tien's Multi-Form technique to split in two, and then used the Tri-Beam (which is a technique used by the Cell Juniors only in the anime). *In the dubbed anime, they are said to have the same strength as Perfect Cell himself, albeit with substantially less durability (this claim never being made in the manga). *The Tri-Beam is the only attack that the Cell Juniors use that Cell himself is never shown using onscreen. *The Cell Juniors, the Bio-Men, and the Saibamen share similarities. All are short and come in groups; they each pose a moderate threat at their introductions, but are easily disposed of later. However, unlike the Bio-Men and Saibamen, the Cell Juniors are all able to speak in the anime and one of them has a single line in the manga (like Kid Buu and Evil Buu are in the same series but not the manga), though they do so very rarely (the bulk of their lines as well as their only line in the manga consists of "over here" though they also say the names of their attacks and yell "come get me"). *In video games (Super Butōden 2, the Budokai series, the Budokai Tenkaichi series), a blue Cell Jr.-type of color pattern can be used as an alternate version of Cell in Duel, Practice and World Tournament mode. *In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, the Capsule Corporation database describes the Cell Juniors as being created through cellular mitosis. Category:Kid Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Siblings Category:Humanoid Category:Hostile Species Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighter Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Robots Category:Superorganism Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls